Psychí Eidiká SUPERWHOLOCK
by 6liesix6
Summary: Vienvenido! este es el internado para aquellos niños que tienen algo de maldad en ellos, lo se no es algo bueno decirle esto a niños pero vamos, a un niño que robo un auto azul; una pareja que lo ayuda en sus robos; dos hermanos que casi matan a su padre; niño un pirómano; un niño con estres pos- traumático; y un "psicópata" de crímenes secretos, n les importará mucho ¿O si? hola !


Los hermanos Winchester agredieron a su padre, pero no fueron ellos, fue un demonio, claro, nadie les creyó, ahora estaban a punto de entrar a un internado para estudiar su preparatoria y posteriormente universidad, sip, una ves que se inscriben no hay vuelta atrás.

"Es gris, lo odio" declaró Dean

"La piedra es gris, Dean"

"Es horrible" terminó

"Dale una oportunidad" rogó Samm

"Lo haré si lo haces tú"

"Lo hago"

"Bien" dejaron de hablar cuando tomaron sus maletas y miraron su número de habitación: 222B, compartirían habitacióm, y estaban felices por ello, entraron y miraron la poca decoración de la sala de... espera(?

"Hola, bienvenidos al internado Psychí Eidiká, nombre raro no?" Una amable mujer los saludó "Soy la señorita Hudson, soy la secretaria del director, me permitirían sus nombres?" la mujer se presentó

"Oh, claro, somos Samm y Dean Winchester" se presentó Sam

"Claro, habitación 222B, siganme" indicó la señora amable

"Hola Samm, hola Dean" saludó un niño al lado de ellos

"Hola doctor" saludaron de vuelta, el les había secibido el día anterior cuando fueron a ver como era el internado

"¿Qué habitación tienen?" comenzó. Ambos sacaron su número de habitación y se lo enseñaron

"Uf, suerte"

"Eh?"

"Verán sus vecinos son algo... excéntricos"

"No nos molesta si son pareja, si a eso te refieres" anunció Sam

"Solo si son ruidosos" terminó Dean

"No, no, no son pareja, son amigos pero... verán, John es amable y tranquilo pero su amigo... es algo... extraño, en el mejor de los casos"

"No creo que lo sea tanto como Castiel" supuso Dean

"Es el chico que estaba con ustedes no?, creeme, lo és"

"Eso SI es raro" rió Sam

Llegaron a su puerta "No creo que se tan raro como él, creenos, él-" Dean no pudo terminar cuando escuchó disparos, instantaniamente se puso en frente de Sam y ambos agacharon la cabezo, el doctor los miró riendo, la puerta de al lado se abrió

"¿¡Qué dije sobre las pistolas?!" raclamó un hombre vajo, rubio cenizo sosteniendo una pistola, perecía enojado

"Estoy aburrido" reclamó una segunda voz en el interior de la puerta

"ESO NO ES-" el hombre paró cuando se dió cuenta de que estaban mirándolo "OH, hola!, soy John Watson, lamento eso" se rió nervioso

"Hola John" saludó el doctor

"Hey doc" devolvió

"Aburridooo..." reclamó por segunda vez la otra voz, un hombre con pelo rizado y negro salió, sus ojos eran impactantes, lo fueron para los tres hombres de en frente, los miró con expresión aburrida

"Hey Sherlock" saludó el doctor

"... hola"

"Él es Sherlock Holmes, si este sujeto los molesta llamenme, o golpeenlo, les doy mi permiso" John ofreció amablemente, Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada, el doctor rió, en cuanto a dean... el decidió tener cuidado con él, más por Sam

"No me hagas sonar como un brabucón, John" Sherlock no parecía enojado, solo molesto, Samm pensó que era alguien raro, pero no parecía peligroso, al contrario de lo que pensaba Dean

John rió un poco "Lo suyo no son acciones, son palabras, ya verán"

"Deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí" reclamó Sherlock

"En fin, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" preguntó John, al contrario de Sherlock, Dean y Samm pensaron que era amable

"Oh, cierto, soy Samm Winchester" se presentó algo nervioso por la mirada que Sherlock le estaba dando

"Yo-"

"Aburridoooo!" Sherlock recibió un golpe de John "Auch"

"Grosero" lo fulminó con la mirada

"¿Qué hay que saber? hermanos, incriminados, problemas con su padre, solitarios, guerreros, de familia guerrera..." enumeró, Dean casi se lanzó a golpearlo pero fue detenido por los demás "Te veo después John, Mycroft quiere verme 'urgentemente y de inmediato' hace tres horas, nos vemos" se despidió sin siquiera interesarle que Dean parecía querer matarlo

"Lo siento, es un genio pero..." comenzó el doctor "Es desentendido con sentimientos humanos, en el mejor de los casos"

"¿Cómo supo...?" preguntó anonadado Sam

"Es un acosador!" Dean afirmó más que preguntar

John negó "El deduce cosas"

"¿Deducción? ¿Crees que me voy a creer que adivinó eso por deducción? preguntó Dean Incrédulo "Si claro" terminó y se metió en su cuarto

John suspiró "Otro año más, Sherlock, y sigues enojando a todos"


End file.
